


lookm tehren stwo crack ficw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! omg hhhhhhhhhhh - the second fic of the one document

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Barista AU, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, barista!bucky', crack!fic, idk what im doing, stucky au, stucky crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is technically the first stucky fic ive ever written and posted (i have some other stuff written but it aint ready for the world and the world aint ready for it) it feels kinda fitting that my first is a crack!fic lmao. please enjoy friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lookm tehren stwo crack ficw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! omg hhhhhhhhhhh - the second fic of the one document

lets do a tsucky crack fic

so to write tshis im listenigneto my stuck playlists which is n=onyl 4 songss or something and the fithst one is end of the lijne from the wnter sodleri soundtrsck and itns supper sadd. 

Heeeeeeeere we goooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

buclky abd stevbe had bene marred for thirtyh years now. Neither of them new how theyh mandaeged it. But thay had. They was happypy bruh. Damn I wnanana get highhh

anywyas. Bucly likeed to ride steves motoror bike whennerv possivle if you know whant I mean winkn wink hahahahaha

so buck was dyign for t one day and evrn tho he had to go to wok ((bc hes a barista now that right this is a baritst au lmao_____)))))

and eh caled in sick so than tsteve woidl let him ridee his mototr bike gi you know what I mean wink winknhahahahhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

 

 

bkcy was riding the motorm bike ((((((9IFF TOU NKO WHATT I MENA HAHA)))00000000000 oops

stece was moaninig and gaspinh and bucly tas so happy like so unvelievable happy ti was actualy kindad sweet despite the sesx lmao 

''''I lvoe youj buckyl!!!!!!!!!''''' steve ylledl a =s he came inside the condomed inside of buck gross that s gross why am I wrriting this

'''I lvoe you toooo ucky whuinednas he too came, alll over steves chest like tats even moregross have you ever had to clean that shit up its so gross AND GOR FORBIF IF U MISS SOME THAT SHIT WILL DRY ITS SO YUCKY WHY DO I HAVE SEX WITH BOUS?????

but yeah so buckt anf steveee were lying togethen rafterwards and it was superr sweet lmap like kisses on the nose and little iloves yous an djust adorabel stuff BUT everyhitng went south when bucktmstarted having a fladhback. He grbaend a gun and was aimign ti at steve and stebe was freakign out

it tookm a littleel bit to camlm bucky down steve managed it and then wthye were cuddlign again hahaha  
cool

I hpe u enjoedn bros


End file.
